Brands
Brands are different types of PriTickets, with different designs and shapes for every corresponding outfit. Each idol uses their own preferred brand. Each brand is based on an idol type - Lovely, Pop, Cool, Natural, Celeb or Premium. There are also some coords that are brandless, and they are listed here. In the actual performances, brands majorly affect the game play with different kinds of Making Dramas. Major Brands Twinkle Ribbon Laala Manaka, Hanana, and Nene Tokuda's preferred brand. It is a Lovely type brand, and as suggested by the name, incorporates many ribbons into its clothing. Candy Alamode Mirei Minami ,Suzu and Eiko's preferred brand. It is a Pop type brand, and has many candy-based dresses with vivid colors. Holic Trick Sophie Hojo and Love Tochiotome's preferred brand. It is a Cool type brand incorporating elegant Gothic styles into its clothing. Dreaming Girl Dreaming Girl is a Premium type brand. It's exclusive to physical promotional products and is not a favored brand. A feminine brand that makes use of unique motif to create gorgeous outfits. Baby Monster Shion Todo's preferred brand. It is a Cool type brand. It incorporates many bat, chain, or punk motifs in its designs. Fortune Party Dorothy West and Leona West's preferred brand. It is a Pop type brand. It includes many seaside motifs including anchors. This is the first brand to be preferred by two main characters. Marionette Mu Faruru and Gaaruru's preferred brand. It is a Lovely type brand, and its clothing has very many ribbons. It focuses on a girly style, but with elegance and the occasional steampunk motif. Prism Stone (Brand) Cosmo Hojo and Mia Hanazono's preferred brand. It is a Premium type brand with many casual outfits and a few uniquely styled costumes. Silky Heart Mikan Shiratama's preferred brand. It is a Lovely type brand that includes girly ornaments like wings, hearts, lace, and ribbons. Holic Trick Classic Hana and Aroma Kurosu's preferred brand. It is a Cool type brand and the first spin-off brand. It uses devil or dark magic motifs. CoCo Flower Fuwari Midorikaze's preferred brand. It is a Natural type brand and the first to be in the PriPara universe. It uses many flowers and leaves in their natural looking designs. Candy Alamode More Ajimi Kiki's preferred brand. It is a Pop type brand and the second spin-off brand. It's unique outfits incorporates art and various crafting techniques to create its designs. Brilliant Prince Hibiki Shikyoin's preferred brand. It is a Celeb type brand with a regal girl or Prince motif. Rosette Jewel Jewlie, Janice, Junon, Pinon, and Kanon's preferred brand. It is a mixed type with a motif heavily focused on elegant, ornate upgrades of Cool, Pop, or Lovely designs. LOVE DEVI A brand created by Aroma Kurosu. It is a cool type with cuteness added to the original dark motif from Holic Trick Classic. Twinkle Ribbon Sweet Non Manaka's preferred brand and a spin-off of Twinkle Ribbon. It is a lovely type and is inspired by the formal lolita style with cute bows, bunnies, and heart motif. Sunny Zoo Pepper Taiyou's preferred brand. It is a natural-type brand with fur and animal patterns in the fabric, along with a cat motif. Dear Crown Chiri Tsukikawa's preferred brand. It is a celeb-type brand based on a brand from ''Pretty Rhythm. ''It is elegant with heavy tones of gold or jewel ornaments. Fantasy Time Yui Yumekawa's preferred brand. A brand created by Yui. It is a lovely-type brand. Neon Drop Nino Nijiro's preferred brand. It is a pop-type brand. Melty Lily Michiru Kouda's preferred brand. A brand created by Aroma Kurosu. It is a cool-type brand. Clock Garden Falala•A•Larm and Galala•S•Leep's preferred brand. It is a Premium-type brand. Rich Venus Shuuka Hanazono's preferred brand. It is a celeb-type brand. Fantasy Time Dream It is a lovely-type brand. Non-playable Brands The following brands, despite having coords worn in the show, don't have a Making Drama effect, and can only do Let's Go PriPara. Pretty Rhythm Is a clothing brand that contains clothing which was used in the Pretty Rhythm series. Some clothes in the PriPara world are just recolorments of coords used in Pretty Rhythm. This brand produces Lovely type coords. RONI Is an in-game only brand. Its type is unknown but it features a feminine, pink and black theme, and it does not have a main user. Bukigami This was a collaboration with another game of the same name. It is a Premium and Cool type brand, and it has released only three coords. Dreaming Girl Is a (despite it has some coords that has been appeared in the anime) It is a promotional exclusive brand which coords are only released from promotional campaigns or from Millefaui collections. It doesn't physically appear in the anime and isn't used by any known character. This brand produces Premium type coords. Trivia *PriPara's version of the fashion elements are combinations of the previous six fashion elements from the Pretty Rhythm series. Lovely and Feminine clothing are placed into the "Lovely" category, Pop and Ethnic clothing are placed into the "Pop" category, and Cool and Sexy are placed into the "Cool" category. Gallery Official Arts Twinkle-Ribbon-Transparent.png|Twinkle Ribbon Logo Candy-Alamode-Transparent.png|Candy Alamode Logo Holic-Trick-Transparent.png|Holic Trick Logo DGPP.jpg|Dreaming Girl Logo Babymonsterbg.png|Baby Monster Logo Fortune-Party-Transparent.png|Fortune Party Logo Marionette-Mu-Transparent.png|Marionette Mu Logo Icon prismstone.jpg|Prism Stone Logo Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 3.41.57 PM.png|Silky Heart Logo Transparnet Holic Trick Classic.png|Holic Trick Classic Logo CoCo.png|CoCo Flower Logo Brilliant_Prince_Logo.png|Brilliant Prince Logo Candy-Alamode-More-Logo.png|Candy Alamode More Logo 1918097 1050138545032454 8905598137814321180 n.jpg|Rosette Jewel Logo Icon pretty.jpg|Pretty Rhythm Logo Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 4.47.21 PM.png|RONI Logo Bukigami-Transparent.png|Bukigami Logo Nobrand.png|No Brand Logo Love_Devi.png|LOVE DEVI Logo Twinkle_ribbon_sweet.png|Twinkle Ribbon Sweet Logo Dear_crown.png|Dear Crown Logo Sunny_zoo.png|Sunny Zoo Logo Fantasy Time Logo.png|Fantasy Time Logo NeonDropLogo.png|Neon Drop Logo Melty Lily Logo.png|Melty Lily Logo Clock Garden Logo.png|Clock Garden Logo Rich Venus Logo.png|Rich Venus Logo FTDream.png|Fantasy Time Dream Logo|link=Fantasy Time Dream Category:Brands Category:Anime Category:Gameplay